medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
I Dream of Hushi
Episode 23: 風と火の記憶 (Kaze to hi no kioku) / Memories of wind and fire Episode Summary In his search for answers about his mysterious past, Rokusho is drawn to an old oak tree (that gives him the ability to 'dream') and its owner, Ainsley. Plot Rokusho sits beneath a large oak tree dreaming of a tragic event that occurred in his past when he is approached by Ainsley and her butterfly-type Medabot, Botafly. They insist he is trespassing and order him off the premises. Soon Rokusho is again drawn back to that mysterious tree. It seems the tree gives him the ability to dream. Ainsley catches him again, but this time there is another intruder. Rokusho goes after them, but they get away. Ainsley realizes she misjudged Rokusho, because he wants to protect the tree as much as she does. They befriend each other, and Ainsley takes Rokusho into her home. She explains how her late husband used to say the oak tree had a way of healing people's hearts. Ikki and Metabee see Rokusho with Ainsley and decide to investigate. They climb up in the tree and watch as Ainsley is about to show Rokusho all of her husband's old medals. Rumor has it that Ainsley's love for the tree and Rare Medals are somehow connected, however this turns out to be inaccurate and the medals she has are simply old war medals, people simply hear the word Medal and are automatically assuming they are Medabot Medals... Suddenly, Ikki and Metabee fall from the tree and are seen by Rokusho. The three of them walk off together, and Rokusho begins to tell them about his past. Years ago he use to stay with a professor called Dr. Hushi who was a brilliant scientist and researcher. Dr. Hushi developed the Medabot Theory, which was a way of explaining the inner workings of a Medabot. This was a kind of blueprint for every Medabot. Dr. Aki used this theory to mass produce Medabots. The Professor told Rokusho that nature fuels all living beings and that includes Medabots. Rokusho never had a chance to ask what he meant, because the next day a terrible fire occurred. Dr. Hushi's body was never found, and Rokusho was left with nothing. Just then Botafly approaches the trio claiming Ainsley is in jeopardy. They arrive back at the house to find Ainsley tied up and the Rubberobo Gang digging beneath the oak tree. Seaslug discovers a box. The Rubberobo's are unwilling to turn over the box and challenge them to a Robattle with their salamander-type Medabot, Saldron. Rokusho wants to battle. He is strong lunging with his Chanbara sword attack, but Saldron retaliates with its flame thrower attack. The flames are heading for the large oak tree. Rokusho throws himself in front of it and seems to freeze. Ikki feels Rokusho is stuck in the nightmare of his past. Ainsley coaxes Rokusho out of his nightmare. Rokusho is now able to return a powerful attack that sends Saldron and the Rubberobos flying. Unfortunately, the tree went up in flames. Category:Episodes Category:Medabots episodes